


Would Involve...

by sunfirestrike



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural, iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's an-asexual-trying-2-write, Other, This is just a bunch of would involves I wrote over on my tumble blog, if anyone wants to check it out!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfirestrike/pseuds/sunfirestrike
Summary: Just a bunch of would involves from various fandoms that will be updated as I write them for my Tumblr blog, an-asexual-trying-2-write





	1. Dating Asher (Supernatural)

*Probably meeting him at MIT or a college bar  
*Sharing his interest in computers  
*The guy flirts with anything that moves, so you would probably be the one to have to make the first move  
*Being able to hold your alcohol because of him  
*Having drinking contests with him  
*Winning the contests 50% of the time  
*He surprisingly likes hand holding  
*It let’s him know that you are by his side in this crazy world  
*Jo teases you both a lot  
*But you’re really god friends with her  
*Ellen being like your second mother  
*When you die in the fire at the Roadhouse, discovering that you’re soulmates in heaven  
*Helping him set up the system that hacks heaven  
*Finding all that people in your life who are in heaven  
*Helping him run the Afterlife, what was once the Roadhouse (My personal headcanon)


	2. Hugging Balthazar

* He’s always fairly cool, so he’s perfect to snuggle up to on a warm day  
* Angels were never really taught how to hug, so it’s a little awkward at first  
* He doesn’t know where to put his arms, so they just kinda stick out  
* eventually he gets the hang of it, and will wrap his arms around you without question whenever he sees a frown on your face  
* He’ll whisper comforting words in french in your ear when you’re having a particularly bad day


	3. Being the Winchester's Little Sister and Staying With Bobby

*Ending up at Bobby’s place probably involved you getting hurt on a hunt  
*Poltergeist. Nasty son of a bitch too. A couple cuts on your legs, and a minor concussion. Nothing life threatening, but enough to take you out of commission for a little while.  
*The boys take you to Bobby’s to make sure you don’t do anything crazy and hurt yourself even more.  
*You do, of course.  
*Not even the wrath of Papa Bear Bobby™ could stop you from trying to make your own food on a limping leg  
*“Shit, son of a bitch!”  
*Bobby hears the crash and comes running from the den to find you in a heap on the floor, a pot in your hand, and a spilled box of mac and cheese covering everything  
*“Aw, come on Cub, let’s get you back in bed”  
*He calls you Cub, and you call him Papa Bear  
*cause he is so much more of a father than John ever was (I am bitter)  
*You drink beer around the fire, while reruns of I Love Lucy play on the TV in the background, laughing and talking about old hunts, and the good old days  
*Like the time you broke your leg falling out of the tree with the tire swing in his backyard because Sammy dared you to climb to the top  
*Or how he almost had a heart attack you he was teaching you how to drive, because you couldn’t understand the stick shift if you life depended on it, and it kinda did.  
*Falling asleep on the couch, and waking up with a pillow behind your head, and a blanket wrapped around you.  
*Kinda being treated like the daughter he always was afraid to have  
*When you were little you had this secret purple stuffed lion named Roary that you had to hide from John cause he insisted that it was for babies  
*Bobby still has it.  
*And whenever you come visit for a period of time, or whenever one of your brothers had died, you would always find him sitting on your bed in the room you had claimed as yours when you were little.


	4. Hugging Dean Winchester

*He is literally a generator of warmth  
*Like, you could be almost frozen and just like one of his arms around your shoulders will make you have a fever  
*It’s all those damn layers  
*Whenever you hug him, he just kinda wraps his arms around your waist as yours snake around his neck, and he just holds you their while you deal with whatever it is that made is need to hug him  
*Whenever he hugs you his arms go around your upper back and one hand goes to your hair, your arms go to his waist, and he uses the arm around you back to pull you as close to him as possible


	5. Working With Liv and Ravi In the Morgue

*Knowing about Liv’s Zombism  
*Being completely understanding about it  
*Wanting to help her figure out her new life  
*Taking care of New Hope, the zombie rat  
*Having girl’s night outs with Peyton and Liv  
*Consisting of watching and trash talking terrible rom-com’s and complaining about dick-bag old boyfriends  
*Totally shipping Ravi and Peyton  
*Having a tiny crush on Clive  
*“Hey, are you ever going to tell, Clive, or as you phone says he’s called Sexy Cop with two kissy faces around it, you like him?”  
*“Stay out of my phone, Ravi!”  
*Covering for Liv when she slips up with the psychic thing  
*Despising Blaine, and trying to protect Liv from him  
*Comforting Liv after Lowell’s death  
*Helping Ravi on the cure for Zombism  
*Doing your own detective work on Blaine to try and find out what he’s up too  
*SO. MUCH. SASS  
*Sometimes thinking of Ravi as an over-excited puppy  
*Dealing with Liv’s frequent personality changes  
*“We should like, totally hang out later, or go to club looking on fleek!”  
*“Dear, God, we gotta get you a new brain.”  
*Overall working at the morgue would a lively place to work, even though it has it’s, um, quirks.


	6. Working With Clive and Liv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’m doing this where the reader is a cop, and Clive’s new partner~)

*Having either bleach blonde hair, or unnaturally colored hair (I.E. Blue, Pink) because it’s always something you wanted to do  
*Meeting Liv and instantly recognizing the signs of Zombism  
*After working a couple of cases with her, you feel confident that you have gathered enough evidence to say that she is a zombie  
*You pulling each other aside while on a case to confront the other  
*“Are you a zombie?” Asked at the same time  
*Once she tells you about how she gets her brains, she starts getting them for you too  
*Clive being a little suspicious about how well you get along after that particular case  
*“Is there something going on between you and Liv that I should know about?”  
*“What? No, no, nothing like that. We just have, um, a lot in common.”  
*Having a girls night once a month that just consists of eating your body weight in ice cream and complaining about how hard it is to be a zombie, and still have to deal with period cramps when there is so little blood in your body  
*Ravi having to preform surgery on you more than once because you got shot on the job  
*“Thank God you’re a zombie or you would’ve died by now.”  
*Having baby crushes on everyone  
*You have heard every joke about Ebony and Ivory that has been created by man.  
*Clive being a little protective of you and Liv when you work cases  
*you think it’s adorable. You can totally handle yourself, but it’s nice to know he cares  
*Almost kissing Ravi when he tells you he’s working on a cure  
*Telling Liv and Ravi to stay away from Blaine because you recognize him as being a dealer who you helped arrest, and that he is a dick-bag. (I really don’t like Blaine, can you tell?)  
*Suspecting that your boss is a zombie when you see him dump hot sauce into his coffee like it’s creamer  
*Doing some seriously insane shit with Clive and Liv, that makes total sense to you, but if anyone were to walk in they would think you were nuts.


	7. Being Ravi's Little Sister (Adopted or Not)

*Ravi being protective over you when he finds out there are other zombies  
*You liking meeting Liv when you come by the morgue to ask Ravi to feed your cat while you’re gone for the weekend  
*Liking her instantly  
*You suspect somethings is up when Ravi hurriedly shoves you out of the morgue after agreeing to feed your cat  
*“Yes, Y/N, I promise I’ll come over and feed Kitty Poppins. Now, out you go, we’ve got bodies to cut open!”  
*Making an effort to come over more after that to figure out what’s going on  
*You eventually find out when you walk in on Liv eating lunch and Ravi’s face scrunching up at the sight of the brain milkshake from the fat gamer dead guy  
*You were a little freaked out at first, but you quickly come to terms with it when you realize just how hard this must be on Liv  
*Her feeling like she fund a sister in you  
*Sometimes hanging out Ravi and Major on their game nights  
*Having a bit of a baby crush on him  
*Meeting Clive and asking him to make sure Liv never gets hurt or he’ll have you to answer too  
*He laughs it off, but quickly stops when he sees the look in your eyes  
*Literally going from having a sibling sass off t singing dramatic duets in 10 seconds flat  
*“Ravi, if you could be a dear and stop acting like we’re attached at the hip.”  
*“You and me, we belong together” “Like butter and grits!” “Like kibble and bits!” “Like Yin and Yang” “Stern and Trang” “Like Eng and Chang attached at the hip” “But not and old lady hip that might break!” “”I’m gonna be on you like a fat kid on a cake!””  
*Liv just shakes her head and sighs, having gotten used to your antics by now  
*Being able to kick his ass in Mario Kart  
*It would be pretty awesome to have Ravi as an older brother, cause you know you’re there for each other when you need it, while at the same time seeming to always be at each others throats


	8. Being Jim Moriaty's Nextdoor Neighbor

*You spot the moving truck in the morning  
*You wait a week to go over and introduce yourself to your new neighbor  
*Hoping to God it’s not some rowdy college students  
*To your delight a rather handsome young man answers the door  
*You hand over your welcome cupcakes you made him and tell him, “Welcome to the neighborhood”  
*He finds you attempt at welcoming him amusing  
*Although he does test your cupcakes for poison before eating them.  
*Never can be too careful.  
*Once you become decent friends you start trash talking your neighbors  
*“Alright, so, Carol has dates at her house every other week, and, believe me she is loud, and the sorority down the street plays screamo at max volume on their *speakers, and Marge, well, her casseroles are shit.”  
*He merely chuckles  
*You kinda thought he was gay for a little while because this really gorgeous guy would often leave his house in the morning  
*You later discover that that’s his body guard, Sebastian.  
*“The business I run leaves me a very powerful person, which means people would like to hurt me.”  
*You still think they are at least a little gay for each other  
*He would actually miss you if anything happened to you, so he had one of his assassins shadow you. For your protection of course.


	9. Being Mycroft's Daughter...

*Either being incredibly sheltered or incredibly not as a little kid  
*When you were a baby Mycroft would show up to an important meeting with you strapped to his chest by one of these baby holder things  
*Athena would be your cool aunt that would take you shopping to all the latest and most expensive shops in Europe, all on dad’s dime of course  
*Because of you, Mycroft and Sherlock would have a little less of a tense relationship  
*John is kind of like your older brother, cause he constantly rants to Mycroft about how his dangerous life that he leads will get you hurt  
*Mycroft telling him he always has a team of highly trained peoples protecting you  
*You’re his little girl, and even though your mom may have hated him, he loved you more than anything even if he didn’t always know how to show it  
*Molly would teach you all about science, it’s your favorite subject in school  
*Your relationship with Uncle Sherly is a little weird, you just sort of hang around him, at first he was a little annoyed with it, but then he saw you as someone he could teach  
*He started with the puppy dog eyes, which he’ll admit were pretty good on your own.


End file.
